Katayama Tamaki
"Dreams are the best, because anything could happen in dreams." Katayama Tamaki is a second-year at YamiTsume High School 'and is the laid-back and the protagonist of SoliPa. He is the Vocalist and Guitarist for the band 'Nocturnalia. He is a wise leader, who plans their lives carefully and always has an alternative in case one of the members can't make it. He is a classmate of Fuyu Hime, whom he considers a good friend. He and King sometimes plays bubbles with Jacob on the school's roof during recess. Background Tamaki lives with his parents. He writes stories and draws manga as a hobby, he loves fantasy and mythology. His love for mythology is what made him to adore strange things people usually won't think about in the long run, like dreams. While he was writing those stories, he loves listening to music. Ever since he dreamt about a mysterious singing figure whom he met at one of his dreams, he started to feel like he had been taking music for granted. And so, he decided to find a hidden meaning to music. He believed that the figure whom he met at his dream could be one of the Nine Muses of Greek Myth. Appearance Tamaki has dark, calm eyes and unkept dark hair. He has approximately shoulder-length hair that covered both his ears. His casual attire is a T-shirt with black and white stripes with black jeans. During winter Tamaki drapes a black mantle over his back, and a black v-neck long sleeved shirt with blue jeans with a chain on the right pocket. During summer, he wears a short sleeved shirt with bubble patterns on his clothes, orange pants and a slipper. Personality A laid-back individual who genuinely cares for his friends and family. He loves reading stories, fairytales, mythologies and other people's experiences or dreams. He is also a wise planner, who plans several times ahead in case anything goes wrong in a live, such as preparing for spare equipments and etc. Ever since of his meeting with the mysterious figure, he has been able to remember every sequence of his dreams, as if it really happened. He also has a very strong memory, which 'Xoligan '''believed that he remembered his dreams because of his memory, not because of his meeting with the mysterious figure. He is also a passionate individual, he befriends Baiko Teruya when he was lost in his first day in YamiTsume and guided him around. He is also greatly loved by Hanami Taira, his childhood friend. He also loves giving people nicknames after historical or fictional figures of the books he read. He nicknamed Xoligan "Sherlock" because of his vast knowledge of things and his snarky attitude to people. Interactions * Baiko Teruya * Bakin Fujiwara * Waichiro Kimura * Xoligan Warkovich * Mitari Tokunaga * King Rosenkreuz * Hidetaka Dojima * Jinya Zenkouji * Jacob Cando * Fuyu Hime * Izayoi Okumura * Fumino Shirokage Etymology * '''Tamaki '(碧貴) means "Precious Dark Blue". Trivia * Tamaki loves to support other bands from YamiTsume, so he and his bandmates would sometimes visit their live shows in order to cheer them up. * Tamaki loves sleeping, because of his love to experience dreams. * He wishes to meet the mysterious figure in his dreams again, hoping to thank her for opening his eyes for wanting to understand music more. * He loves to give Hanami, who is currently in another country, a phone call. And they would frequently share pictures of their daily lives with each other. * His dreams has possibilities of happening, and sometimes serves as a reminder or a warning for dangerous events to come. Category:Vocalists Category:SoliPa Characters Category:SoliPa Universe Category:Nocturnalia Category:Guitarists Category:Class 2-A Category:YamiTsume Students